The End of Days
by Neverwinternightsgirl777
Summary: Sparks fly when Iwa attacks the northern border of Konoha, that spins the reality of six girls and the way they knew the world forever. The origins of the 4th Great Shinobi War. Could be rated M later for gore, violence, and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Pride and Hate

Chapter one

_Dead bodies, what a lovely sight. _She thought staring at corpses. Being the GOA leader and a part time medic nin, it was common for her to see dead or dying things. Her eyes narrowed disgustedly at the head on the pike, the fort built here had been blown to bits. Her cousin stood next to her with huge eyes filled with surprise at the destruction and bloodied scene. His red eyes gazed steadily around the ruined area.

"God…" He muttered in awe.

"God isn't home." She walked past him with a solemn look.

She kneeled beside the first body and cringed at seeing the first man's body was torn apart, but nevertheless she looked for any signs of life. Nothing. Her head hung a bit in failure. There was so many dead…and in not a lot of time…

"How many more are there?" She asked him.

"Raidon…"

How many more are there Sasu?" Raidon repeated, it was more a demand than a friendly question.

"Six more…" There was a regrettable mutter.

She ran to every single person in sight. All the Konoha Nin, or all the ones she could see at the moment, were found dead and mutilated, it was a sickening sight to Raidon. Raidon then heard a quiet moan.

"Did you hear that?" Sasuke nodded and gazed around with those red eyes of his.

The moaning emerged from a couple yards away. The two ran as quick as they quick, digging through the wreckage, throwing off pieces of wood or metal. _How could someone live through this terrible ordeal? _She thought squeezing her eyes shut of exhaustion and because dust flew into her face. The moaning grew louder and Raidon's heart pounded with happiness as she leapt from wreckage to wreckage.

"Raidon!" Her cousin called out from a few feet away.

In the next minute, Raidon found herself kneeling beside a dying young man, he was moaning with his eyes closed. Her hands lit up to a dark emerald aura and she pressed her palms against the young man's chest, there was a giant gash in his stomach and he was missing his left hand. Sweat racked her face and she grunted, trying to keep herself from falling asleep. Her cousin placed his hand gently on to her shoulder in reassurance, yet his expression was solemn and yet a pained one.

The man's moaning changed to wheezing and his bright blue eyes flew open with panic.

"Hey, calm down, it's going to be alright." Raidon spoke gently.

His chest raised rapidly, his eyes wide with panic. _Damnit, He's not calming down. Stress won't help him. _She thought biting on her lip. The mans' body thrashed uncontrollably under her hands.

"We're leaf shinobi; we're here to help you." Sasuke searched through his pocket and revealed his headband to the man. "I am Uchiha Sasuke and she my cousin Uchiha Raidon."

The man shivered at their names as if they were to fear and glared weakly at Raidon. She focused her healing on the man ignoring his glowers.

"Cu-cu…" The two Uchiha's attention turned to the man, whose eyes were bloodshot with fury.

"Cu-cursed!" The man's remaining hand launched up and grasped hold of Raidon's neck.

"Rea-Rea!" Raidon's hand prevented Sasuke from unsheathing his katana and slicing off the man's remaining hand.

Instead, he heard a low growl as she drew the man's hand away from her throat, the man cried out, utterly helpless.

"Now," Raidon grunted glaring at the man. "Hold still and try another stunt like that and you'll be left handless."

While the man flinched at this threat and stiffened to allow her to heal him, Sasuke frowned at this. Though here weren't any bags under her eyes, Raidon was exhausted and getting snappy. Snappy Raidon equaled something bad. Sasuke watched his older cousin heal the man again. Then the younger one spotted the mutilated hand, with missing fingers and dried blood all around it. In the palm was a black clothed headband, the symbol faced down into the palm and he picked it up careful not to bringing the hand with the headband.

"Rea," He faced her and held out the headband to her.

It was from the Rock village.

"I thought we had enough fighting with that village. (1)"Raidon mumbled lowering her gaze.

"No, guess not." Sasuke replied frowning.

Her dark green aura vanished and she got to her feet brushing dust or anything off her knees. "Sasu, I'm going to need you to pick him up."

He silently nodded and scooped up the man. The man's eyes shut silently groaning.

"You're going to report to Tsunade-sama right?" Sasuke questioned raising his eyebrow and running.

She flew next to him. "She needs to know. Have that Ibiki dude interrogate him or something."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'll take this guy to the hospital." Ibiki getting a hold of this guy is would be hell for the poor guy.

"Hopefully she'll send a message to Sunakagure. If the Iwa village is acting up, they should know." The female Uchiha's face paled at her own words.

Sasuke sighed heavily. She was really, really tired. Raidon's eyelids began to close slowly and as she did, her body began to hover lower and lower. She may have not noticed, but Sasuke saw this instantly.

"Rea, I'll handle this." Her head snapped up waking up from the sound of her voice and turned to him. "Go home and sleep."

She wanted to open her mouth to protest, but then she silenced herself with a huge yawn. Her body could give out any second. _Maybe he's right. _Ever since her dealings with the Immortal three, (2) she and Ran had been tired and couldn't sleep well, or something. Then again, if Raidon ended up in a third coma, many people would be furious (3).

"Fine," Raidon sighed hesitantly giving in.

Her younger cousin's face lit up with a grin and she floated over and hugged his arm affectionately.

"He better get back buddy or I'll beat you up." Raidon teased playfully tapping on his nose.

With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke replied. "Just get sleep. I don't want Nii-san freaking out later."

Grinning lightly, Raidon waved and vanished.

Little Guide ():

1 – Konoha was in war with Iwa and other villages in the third Great Ninja War.

2 – Immortal Three consisted of Madara, Hidan, and Kakauza. Kakazu is deceased, killed by Kisame and Sasuke, Hidan, unknown, alive, and Madara blind and in prison.

3 – First coma was during GOA arc and was placed in coma by Edward, the devil. Second coma was caused when Pein came back as a hollow and attacked Raidon and Neji, but afterwards, sent her into a coma.


	2. Chapter 2

The End of Days

Chapter two

Aiko giggled as the Kazekage pulled her into his lip, there was a sly smile upon his face. Their lips locked together and they were too wrapped up in each other to hear someone rushing down the hallway. That is until the doors burst open and the intruder almost let out a scream, but attempted to remain calm. The message watched the two patiently, yet her face grew red.

"Kazekage-sama!" The messenger squealed utterly embarrassed to stumble upon a sight like this.

Both let go in a flash and jumped back in fright, their faces were also growing red too, and their clothes were ruffled. Aiko jumped out of his lap on to the ground and scooted away until she accidentally hit the filing cabinet. The great red-head leader cringed hearing his fiancée hit the cabinet and observed her rub the back of her head. The Kazekage sighed heavily and folded his arms, his body stiffening to appear more diplomatic stature. The girl almost shook in the presence of the Kazekage in nervousness.

The Kazekage cleared his throat and the girl stiffened.

"Sorry for int-interrupting you K-Kazekage-sama," The messenger girl stuttered bowing her head.

"What is it Matsuri?" Gaara asked blankly.

Matsuri fidgeted a bit more and then coughed into her fist. "We've received an important message from Konohakagure-!"

"Oh my God!" Aiko exclaimed interrupting Matsuri's talking and jumped into the air. "Its for me! I know it!"

Gaara rolled his eyes in amusement. Matsuri tapped her fingers together and shook her head. The lady Kazekage's head hung in sadness. _Aww…bitch…slap you in the face! Booyah! _Aiko thought triumphally thinking of how she could slap Matsuri. Her companion waved at his former student to continue on.

"Its urgent apparently, it was sent by the emergency bird." Matsuri finished and gave Aiko the scroll.

The lady Kazekage's lips twitched into a frown and opened the scroll. Her eyes followed down the scroll with several emotions running over her face as she scanned through it. After finish reading it, emotionless Aiko tossed a puzzled Gaara the scroll and turned away from him leaning against the cabinet. Gaara rather disliked his girlfriend not jumping up and down with joy, the happy and loving aura that usually surrounds her had vanished for an unknown reason that Gaara didn't know about. Gaara opened the scroll.

_Dear lord Kazekage,_

_I've received a report from the ruins of the Northern border that was attacked by Iwakagure nin. We have yet to learn why they have attacked Konoha, we also know Iwa has been acting up as well with Suna perhaps with intentions of war. Our very own ninja, Uchiha Sasuke and Raidon discovered a man from Iwa alive, but refuses to give us information about the attack. Even our greatest interrogator hasn't been able to crack him. I hope to call a meeting for myself, you, and our allies to discuss this matter. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Hokage _

Gaara's eyes closed and he released a sigh, one that lacked emotion gazing over at Aiko. She sent her gaze up at him.

"Pack your bags Aiko, we're going to Konoha." With a huge grin on her face, Aiko ran out of the room excited.

The Kazekage rolled his eyes and took out a piece of paper and began to write his letter back to Tsunade.

-

A door slammed shut loudly. This vibration could be felt throughout Éclair's body as she stepped away from the locked door. Wait, that wasn't from the slamming door, that was from her trembling as she walked down the prison hallway. She didn't like this at all. It was so quiet that it frightened her. _I don't like this. Why aren't random creepy guy's arms sticking out their cells trying to get at me? _Éclair wondered thinking about the other cliché thing that happened when visitors came into prison. Then that thought became a reality.

Éclair screamed out as pale arm reached out and pulled roughly at her pants and she kicked his arm away. The man laughed sickly.

"Asshole!" Éclair screamed at him before she ran down the hallway.

The dark haired girl wiped her eyes terribly scared. She wanted to leave so badly, but she had to find him.

"Clair?" A friendly concerned voice called out.

Her heart leapt with hope and she spotted a black-clothed hand reached out of the cell. The purple eyed girl dropped to her knees and crawled over to the hand and took hold it of.

"Tobi!" The purple eyed girl squealed happily.

"Ahh, it is you Clair." Tobi said to himself, satisfied.

"Of course it is," She giggled. "I think I'm the only one who'd visit with you. Are you alright?"

He lifted his face up to the medium size square viewing part of the cell door. Her eyes grew spying the many scars on his face,mostly claw marks, Clair could recognize those from her elder sister Raidon. Another thing that she caught about him was Tobi wasn't staring at her right in the face. _What's wrong with him? He won't look me in the face. He's the most attentive person I know. _Questions began to badger her. The only explanation she could think of was…

"Are you blind Tobi?"

Dead silence….

"Yes." Tobi replied softly after a few minutes of silence and he was wiping his face sadly. "Itachi-san has my eyes."

"What?!" Éclair almost yelled in disbelief. Now she was pissed.

The black haired man sniffled sadly. "Tobi's been a good boy…" 

She looked up at him with the expression of "what the crap?" The purple eyed girl's eyes grew as Itachi's Sharingan appeared in Tobi's eye sockets and her head hung. A man began to cackle as she did this and the personality of "Tobi" finally vanished and was replaced by a darker persona by a different name. Éclair finally stood up with her head continuing to hang.

"However, Madara's been a bad boy." The Sharingan shined in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

The End of Days

Chapter Three

Lycan appeared in a dark hallway, her tail wagging with excitement as she ran on all fours down the hallway. Despite the fact Lycan had elf ears, a tail, a full set of fangs, and clawed paws, Lycan was loved by her younger sisters. There was an eerie calm as the shifter halted infront of the door and raised her paw to knock on the door. Her ears twitched at the sound of sudden movement and muttering in the room.

Lycan hummed to amusement for the moments that she waited. The door slid open and a red blob popped out with heavy bags of sleep under his light brown eyes. His blank face turned to a soft smile and he opened the door more and stepped out of the way for the shifter. The shifter jumped into the room and saw her younger sister, a dark brown haired girl with dark blue eyes shining as the red-black haired girl came in.

"Lycan-ane!" Shizuka cried out and hugs her.

"Ello!" Lycan greeted, grinning her face off.

The puppet-master walked out of the room heading for his own room to check to see if his partner was there to give them some privacy. It almost appeared like that he wanted to get out of the room, he was stressed. The two talked as if they were gossiping over something, and yet they really talking about something serious.

"You mean, only one survivor? Jeez…" Shizuka considered all that Lycan explained to her.

"Yeah, its strange. Only one guy was left right? 'Why would Iwa suddenly just to attack Konoha?' Raidon had asked me." Lycan explained gazing up at the wall. "We both only thought one thing, 'war.' Raidon told me that she'd never go into another war…"

"Sounds like a predicament," Shizuka tapped her stomach a bit. "You know I can't go into fights at this point."

"Ugh! I cannot get over the fact you chose the puppet guy(1)!" Lycan groaned in frustration falling backwards.

Shi rolled her big dark blue eyes choosing to ignore this comment. _Yes, well, this isn't your second pregnancy ane. You've had twins and I'm coming onto my next two children. _Shizuka thought frowning.

"Anyway," Shi's rambling elder sister continued. "If we're going at war, I think Tsunade would want the Akatsuki to help us. Since you were their leader and former of Konoha and you also have Deidara and Sasori, both are important nin to their villages…" Lycan trailed off wagging her tail.

Shizuka held up herhand infront of Lycan's face to halt. The shifter blinked rapidly a little shocked. "Lycan…I don't know if I want war."

"Trust me, no one does."

"But what will we do if war does start?" Lycan looked down and her red eyes blazed quietly.

"That's what I've began to wonder…" Lycan was frowning now looking down. "Gaara and Aiko are coming to town and Clair's been at Naruto's side for who knows how long."

The Akatsuki leader gazed down about Naruto and Éclair. _Can't believe that dumb blond is still in a coma…Madara's in jail and blind and still no real response. _Shi thought slightly anxious. Uzumaki Naruto had been placed into a coma at least a month and half ago, he was attacked by Tobi/Madara. Of all of the Konoha, their group wanted the hyperactive blonde to awaken. Lycan licked her paw watching the Akatsuki leader touch her stomach tenderly. It was hard to watch her younger sister suffer like this, having two lives kicking inside of you was rather difficult to cope with.

"So, Aiko's coming eh? She must be excited." Shi assumed with a grin.

Lycan nodded with her tail wagging happily and her ears twitched at the sound of the door opening. Both looked up to see Sasori standing in the doorway. "Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

The shifter found that the puppet-master was polite and honest at least, almost like a combination of both Sasuke and Kakashi. Sasuke was sweet to Shizuka and Kakashi was always polite and nice unless it involved training, then they'd act like rivals.

-

Blood trickled down the side of a tree, sea green eyes frowned at this, spying kunai knives with owners and he glanced over at his fiancé and daughter. Ai clutched her father's hand tightly standing faithfully next to him while Aiko was hopping above them tree to tree. Ai's sea green eyes lowered down and then turned to see Matsuri tying to catch to with the Kage family. Aiko frowned from above with a look of annoyance. _Ohh! Why did Gaa-kun bring her with us?! I hate her with every fiber of my being! _Aiko complained crossing her arms. However, Ammy began to scold her for being disrespectful.

Gaara felt uneasy, he could also feel it emitting from his daughter, as she shifted around while tugging hold of him. _What could this mean? _Gaara wondered fingering his love tattoo. _Could villages really want to start a war without any reason? _Dead silence occupied the small group even it came to dinner, that's when Aiko would bounce around while eating her ramen, but it was different that night. No one wanted to speak, correct, dared to speak. Ammy's ears stayed ready to sense anyone just in case of anyone might attack them while they slept. Suddenly there was a loud scream in the night it was Matsuri much to Aiko's displeasure.

"Shut the eff up!" Aiko cried out angrily from the Kazekage's side.

The senseless screaming continued until Aiko smacked her in the face (2) while silenced the Suna. Gaara remained quiet while Ai was sound asleep. However, in the morning, Ai woke up to spy her parent's sleeping bodies gone and her nose was tickled and she gazed around to where Matsuri laid. Her body was also missing, but there was a pool of blood. There was a little flow of the red liquid slipped down toward Ai and she watched it with wide eyes curiously. It finally ended upon her hand and she sat up staring at the blood.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Ai called out shaking frightened now.

No answer. "Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl grew even more panicked.

Suddenly, two people appeared out of nowhere, one with dark red-brown and blond hair and light green eyes and the other was Éclair, who was constantly rubbing her eyes. The child moved her eyes up at the two teenage girl up with frightened eyes.

"Aunt Éclair!" The Suna child cried out running over to her Konoha aunt and hugging her leg.

Quietly, Clair hugged the child back. Kazumi gazed around. "You see anything Clair?" She muttered in a low voice.

"No," Clair replied softly.

Kazumi's eyes suddenly shifted to a dark red and scanned the area with a frown upon her face. _There's no trace of the Kazekage or Aiko. But according to this pool of blood, its not any of theirs, someone else's. _The Uchiha-Hatake thought with a frown. _Wait! _Her eyes grew spying a orange colored chakra. _Someone's here, but the chakra's draining…_Kazumi turned to Clair and reported what she found.

"Alright, I'll take a look at it then." Éclair handed Kazumi the Suna child and then started running blowing leaves at Kazumi and Ai. Kazumi shielded their eyes and watched in amazement. _Whoa…_

In the next minute, there was a scream filled with horror. Kazumi rushed forward and her eyes grew in horror as well. There hung Matsuri, covered in her own blood, hanging by her neck with something written in across her forehead. Kazumi quickly shielded the eyes of Ai, who began to sob loudly in distress.

"Aiko…" Éclair slammed her knees into the ground with her arms hung at her sides with the look of helplessness on her face. "No…"

This is hereby, the day the Kazekage and Lady Kazekage were reported missing.

Guide thingy:

Shizuka/Nikki is currently dating Sasori of the Red Sand. Though most of the group dislikes this relationship. I am a lover of this shipping. ^^

Aiko hates Matsuri and wanted to me to make her to slap Matsuri. ^^ I love my sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

The End of Days

Chapter Four

This was just not Tsunade's week. If she could get a quarter for everything bad that had happened that week, she'd be still be broke because she would've gambled all those quarters she'd gained. That's the price of being a gambler and a terrible one at that. First, the Northern border was attacked by Iwa nin, the Kazekage and his fiancé were missing, Village Elders being asses and ganging up on her, and Shizune hadn't brought the Hokage her sake. Man, this was the worse day of the week, a Thursday.

Tsunade slammed down her fist onto the desk, this shook the entire room. "SHIZUNE!"

There came a loud crash in the hallway and the door flew open revealing Shizune with holding two broken bottles of sake, the drink dripping down her legs now, yet there was large bottle that remained unharmed. Tsunade sighed relaxed and sank into her seat with a look of pleasure on her face. The young black haired woman walked to the desk, looking ready to throw up, but set down the large bottle of sake before sinking to the ground with her head against the desk. Tsunade took a small sip of the sake.

"Shizune, what's the report on our prisoner?" Tsunade asked.

"Well," The assistant sighed heavily. "He hasn't said anything, no matter whatever Ibiki-kun tries on him. This man doesn't dare to say anything."

A frown occupied her face as she took another drink of her stone cold sake. _Even Ibiki couldn't break this man? How odd. _The almost intoxicated woman thought. _He must have been trained to resist torture. _ The assistant finally got to her feet and looked around for Ton-Ton, their pet pig. He was nowhere in sight. While the Hokage went on drinking, Shizune walked around the office to search for the piglet. _How strange. _The black haired woman observed with her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Tsunade-sama?" The nearly drunk woman set down her tiny mug.

"Yes, Shizune?" The assistant could sense the woman's wary voice.

"Where's Ton-Ton? I can't seem to find him ma'am." Now that Tsunade thought about it she hadn't seen her piglet companion anywhere.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps he's in my room sleeping." Tsunade assumed shrugging her shoulders.

**KA-BOOM! **

The old woman was launched to her feet with a sudden lurch in awe and Shizune clutched hold of the wall.

"What the hell was that?!" Tsunade shouted and turned to the window.

Her golden eyes gazed up to the sky and her eyes grew seeing lightning bolts. _I know this jutsu! It's from Kumogakure! _ Like a ferocious tiger, Tsunade growled and jumped onto her chair as if she was ready to attack her prey. Her fist clenched tightly.

"Shizune, order the ANBU to disseminate and find the Kumogakure nin!" Tsunade commanded softly of her first student.

Before Shizune could reply, Tsunade's own chakra cracked the glass of the window and she leapt out the window (1).

**KA-BOOM!**

Another lightning bolt struck a building.

She landed on the ground (of course leaving a huge crumbling hole in the ground) and began running down the street as if something were chasing after her. As Tsunade ran down the street, she called out to people telling them to get back inside their homes. This begged the question more if this was a bombing because most of the citzens were trembling under their tables wondering the same thing. Lady Hokage dashed down the streets panting, she was losing her breath real quickly, and that's what you get for replying most of your chakra on making yourself look young. The Kumo nin that was causing this outrageous act was nowhere in sight.

That's when the Hokage turned her gaze to see Uchiha Itachi gazing around from the outside of his house with his normal black eyes. This puzzled her for a moment and he looked over at her.

"What's going on?" The leader asked, her voice draining of all anxiety.

"I don't know. " His voice called out, though his voice remained in her head ringing. "Shouldn't you?"

Tsunade frowned and then said, "Call out your brother and sister (2). We'll need help finding the nin."

With a sigh, the once rogue shinobi called back into the house and Sasuke and Raidon popped out. Both younger Uchiha's had rather tired, yet "ready for action" expressions. Raidon unsheathed her sais and tossed them up into the air before catching them again. The Uchiha siblings separated all three of them with active Sharingan. Itachi ran down the streets quietly with blank eyes. Sasuke took the roofs and Raidon stood still trying to pinpoint the Kumo nin's location (3). Raidon raised her head into the air while closing her eyes and exhaled, her nose smelled a concentrated heartbeat.

"Itoko! The man's about a couple feet away from your position." Raidon told her cousin.

He heeded what she said and gazed around, finally spying the man; his face and body covered with black clothing and yet he was branded with a headband with lines going vertical though they were a little swerved towards the middle. The man had no idea that he'd been spotted until the famous bloodline set its eyes on him. The man stumbled back a bit into the wall of the alleyway and then turned to run away, Itachi followed the fleeing man and noticed Sasuke appear next to the man.

"Freeze!" Sasuke yelled at the man. The Kumo nin elbowed him in the stomach.

Itachi's eyes flared in anger and he appeared next to the man. The man tried to hit Itachi, but he restrained the man and his eyes casted a powerful genjutsu on the man, restraining the man.

"U-Uchiha I-Itachi?! I thought you were dead!" The Kumo nin stuttered frightened.

"No, I'm not," The Uchiha replied emotionless.

The Hokage came running up to Itachi, Raidon flowed down from nowhere frowning a bit. _For a minute there, _Raidon though. _I thought I felt genjutsu. _Itachi then offered up the knocked out Kumo shinobi to Tsunade.

"Here," Itachi muttered.

"Thank you." Tsunade took the man from the elder Uchiha and bowed her head in respect to the clan leader (4).

"Sasuke, Raidon. Let's go home." Nodding, the two younger Uchiha's followed behind their elder brother.

Little Guide:

ahaha, a flying Tsunade.

Officially when I was 17 and a half, Itachi and Sasuke adopted me as their older/younger sister.

Sometimes I cannot move and find someone's location; I gotta stand there and find the person.

Since Itachi's the eldest of the Uchiha's, he is there for the clan leader so told by our dead family's rules. Then again, rules are meant to be broken.


	5. Chapter 5

The End of Days

Chapter Five

The incident of Iwa and Kumogakure was reported to the village leaders the next day and they were outraged by this. Not only that, but also the Kazekage and his fiancée remain missing leaving their daughter as an orphan until they're recovered. Ai no Sabaku has been temporarily assigned to the Uchiha household and is currently attending the Konoha Academy for schooling until her parents have been located. We've interrogated both prisoners of Iwa and Kumo and they're spared no detail of where the Kazekage and fiancée are or why they attacked us. Its been a week and half since we'd heard from any other village, but I shall continue to write this down in my private journal in hope that it shall become of use in the future if I am slain or die of old age.

Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure

24th of April, 2011 (1)

A light brown haired girl walked down through a forest, a sword resting in a sheath tied around her waist. She clutched hold of a dark red rose ribbon and stared down at it with a solemn, yet timid expression, her light tanned hand touched her side cringing. Jeez, I hate this side sometimes. The girl thought breaking into a small sweat from the minor pain. Although she was alone in the forest, she didn't feel so alone, someone else was there.

The girl fingered the handle of her blade cautiously while her dark azure eyes shifted to a dark red and her eyes scanned the area. No unusual chakra, just animals. Her heartbeat raced a bit and her nose flared in attention of four to five scents, all nin and men. Alright, better be ready. She unsheathed her sword and swung the sword around infront of her. A kunai flew outta nowhere and she blocked it, sending it right into a tree. More kunai and shuriken appeared out of nowhere and one plunged into her arm while others just landed on the ground all around her.

"Oww," She muttered pulling out the kunai and hisses in pain.

"Ahh, I thought I recognized that chakra, such immense power." The voice rang in her mind with familiarity and she gazed around.

Ran was surrounded by Iwa ANBU, about six of them at least and as she guessed before all men. They all had drawn either kunai or a short sword with huge blades. The Uchiha held a gulp of fear and wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead before clutching tightly onto the handle of her own blade.

"Uchiha Ran," She frowned over at the leader.

"You and your men shouldn't be here." She warned the leader. The leader began to approach her.

Ran raised her blade toward the leader and snow began to blow around her and the ANBU men started to visibly shiver from the bitter cold. The leader pulled out his own blade and with the snow, began to attack the other men, the snow eating or biting at them. Ran slammed her blade right at the leaders and they pulled apart right as the blades collided. Suddenly the men all vanished, but not in white clouds, she frowned. This is the camouflage jutsu they have. The Uchiha thought and raised a single handseal. Though this fight was hardly fair, she preferred fighting on her own.

"Hado 4! Byakurai!" A blast of lighting struck right through a man's left shoulder, the man cried out in pain.

That's when the leader appeared behind her and stabbed her. Ran's eyes grew and she exploded into a pile of snow. The leader of the Iwa ANBU frowned and cringed as his legs were attacked with frostbite. She reappeared infront of him in her hollow form and she smirked. Then she held her pointer finger up to her lips.

"Shh, wouldn't want to awaken all the innocent furry creatures now would we?" She told him in a hush, taunting voice, but it was almost as if she was whispering in his ear.

Her voice chilled the rest of the men. She swept her sword and it separated into two pure white sais, both connected together by a white chain with a faint black aura around the sais.

**KA-BOOM! **

Ran jumped as an explosive went off and landed on a tree twelve feet away and braced herself by covering her face with her pure white skin. Over the men's cries, Ran overheard a chuckle of amusement.

"Ahaha!" The voice laughed as if it was gloating. "Now, that is what I call art, un!"

Ran couldn't help, but giggle, she knew very well who it was and lowered her arms. Although damage to her body was minimal, there were several cuts from broken twigs slashing at her arms as they flew by her from the explosion. It was another story for the Iwa nin, all were dead except the leader.

A blonde man smirked and gazed over at the girl. "Ran, you shouldn't go up against so many shinobi at once."

"Hmp, I was getting ready to unleash my powers." She rolled her eyes and folded her arms hissing.

He rolled his blue eye at her comment and created another clay bomb and threw it at the leader, but he seemed to vanish from the spot right as the bomb hit the ground, that left a huge hole in the ground.

"Jeez, this was the guy who harassed you, un?" Deidara asked the hollow girl with a frown. "I can agree with you when you say he's annoying."

The leader appeared right behind Deidara and stabbed right through the blonde, Ran's eyes grew but then narrowed as Deidara melted into a clay clone. Hmm, so a clone eh? Wonder where he really is? Her Sharingan eyes shifted around the area and spotted a faint yellow chakra hiding out behind a couple bushes on the ground. The Iwa leader turned to Ran, under his mask she could sense him smirking. Performing some handseals, the hollow creature blew fire out of her mouth and the leader jumped back, but was hit a bit in the leg, but nothing serious. Right as the fire blew out, another bomb went off and Ran was blown backwards right into another tree trunk and the leader was gone.

She flinched a bit in agony and coughed up some blood, dots of it. The blonde jumped to her side as she slowly changed back into her human form.

"Sorry, un." He apologized to her and helped her up. "Didn't have time to think, just threw it as you launched the fireball."

"It's alright, " She cringed slightly and her hand lit up a dark green and began healing her wounds carefully. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Un, Shi sent me and Danna to find Aiko and the Kazekage, but I lost Danna awhile ago cause he vanished after I had sent a clay bird to follow him so he wouldn't try to get away and right as I was annoying him, he vanished!" He held up his arms in frustration at the thought of Sasori-no-Danna getting them lost. "Heard the commotion and yeah, you know the rest, un."

The hollow nodded. "I was sent on a scouting mission, B-ranked."

"Well, it appears that mission has changed to S-ranked then." She frowned at this and stood up.

Something strange caught her eyes, particularly with her Sharingan eyes. Huge bunches of various colored chakras all together in one small room of some sort, then another, medium size black chakra source and an almost has big chakra source as the black one, this one purple. Ran frowned slightly confused and Deidara took notice of this.

"Something wrong, un?" Deidara inquired raising a blond eyebrow.

"We must be near the old base, but…there's something funky going down there…Madara's chakra and…Éclair's." Deidara recognized the name Éclair as being Shizuka's suicide buddy and surviving member of the Ice clan.

"What the hell is going?" Deidara muttered to himself. "Shall we go?"

She nodded and they jumped toward the old base, Ran's expression grew even more solemn as they came closer to the old base. What the hell is Clair doing there with Madara? I thought he was put in jail by little brother. The hollow thought. The giant boulder stood in the way of the entrance to the old base.

"Any chance you're that strong to break a boulder, un?"

Ran shook her head and turned her head to face him ad rubbed the back of her neck. "Uhhh, heh, no. Sorry. Perhaps you could blow it up Dei-kun. You're good with explosives."

He sighed heavily and dug into his little bag at his waist, but then the boulder began to move on its own out of their way. Both frowned at this.

"Something's off here…" Ran took a minute to scan the area and only saw the tailed beasts chakra. "Those two chakras that were there before are gone. Strange."

"They vanished eh? Chickens…un." The Ex-Iwa nin grunted and brought a piece of clay anyways.

They walked in, both with weapons in hand walked toward the statue silently. Ran stepped toward the statue, she could hear the howls of pain and grief emerging from the tailed beasts, the loss of their hosts was very painful from them, but then several roared and the statue shook, one in particular.

**"LET US THE HELL OUT!" **Deidara recognized this voice to be Shukaku, the first tailed beast, the Jinchuuriki from Gaara no Sabaku, Kazekage of Suna, and cringed guilty.

"**Ahh, shut it Shukaku." **A female voice purred out in annoyance.

Two tailed I'm guessing. Ran took a wild guess since the voice purred.

"Ummm, Hello?" All the voices quieted inside the statue.

"**Who the fuck is that?" **The two-tailed beast asked. Shukaku laughed cruelly. **"It's the Cathrina host! Isn't it obvious?! No wonder the aura changed to something huge." **

All the other 7 beasts gasped in aweand became rather fascinated in Ran, who backed away from the statue cautiously.

"**Enough you two!" **A gentle voice silenced the first two tailed beasts. **"You're obviously scaring the child." **

"C-Can you hear them?" Ran turned to the blonde ex-nin.

"A bit, yeah. They seem to know you, er, Cathy."

**SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! **The beasts cringed and clasped their ears shut and Ran grabbed her head. Deidara frowned, he could feel the presence around the hollow suddenly grow immensely. It was definitely Cathy losing all her patience.

Suddenly, all the tailed beasts all turned to look behind the two humans and all screamed. **"LOOK OUT!" **

Without any other warning, it went black for Deidara and Ran.


	6. Chapter 6

The End of Days

Chapter Six

Éclair stood over the passed out bodies of Deidara No Akatsuki and Uchiha Ran, her fist faintly glowed a light violet and suddenly vanished. Her purple eyes were empty orbs as if she'd lost all emotion and will. Her fist unclenched as footsteps approached from behind the controlled girl and arms wrapped around her skinny waist, Éclair didn't even flinch. The figure smirked into her neck and kissed it gently.

"Good work, my dear Éclair." Madara whispered pleasantly in her ear. "You're stronger than you think you are."

Then the blind man's black eyes changed to the Sharingan, thankfully, he could see with the bloodline. He clicked his tongue.

"My ex-partner and the hollow Uchiha?" He chuckled darkly and kicked Deidara's head as if he was nothing. "It's a good thing you silenced him. He was always a loud and maddeningly annoying."

The limp bodies made him frown and saw that most of their chakra was prevented to enter parts of their bodies. That's why they laid there, Éclair watched the blind man.

"I'm impressed; you blocked one of the chakra ways to knock them out. Guess being a student under the Fifth Hokage was a wonderful choice for you Éclair-san." Madara couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Thank you, Madara-sama." Éclair bowed her head with gratitude in her voice.

"Now, take them to the cells and lock them up tightly. We can't have them escape like our other prisoners attempted too." With a nod, her purple eyes flared and the two floated into the air and she turned to the cells and walked there.

As she approached the cells, Ran's sheathed sword unwrapped itself from her waist and flew into the controlled girl's hand and the bomber's pouch of clay flew into the other hand. Éclair hung the weapons next to a huge gourd and an arsenal of Suna ANBU weapons. The other two inhabitants of the cell crawled out of the shadows as soon as the controlled Ice clan member was out of sight. It was the Kazekage and Aiko except with tattered clothes and covered in dirt, they hadn't had showers in weeks, they'd been held together to keep each other warm through the bitter cold nights they'd been through. They crawled over to the passed out bodies and kneeled beside them. Both had normal pulses and had no visible injuries. Aiko fell over breathing a sigh of relief.

"At least she hasn't been injected with anything to restrain Cathrina." The Kazekage sighed in relief examining Ran's arms for needle marks.

"Blegh! Why'd she havta she bring him along?" Aiko demanded pointing her finger at the fallen Iwa shinobi in disgust.

"Well, Shizuka was probably worried about us. We haven't exactly spoken to anyone in a number of weeks." Gaara mumbled folding his arms and observing Deidara.

"Hnn! Well, still!" Aiko grumbled to herself

Aiko scratched her arm and muttered to herself. She couldn't hear Ammy talk in her mind, before Ammy has been crying out with joy when she heard Shukaku yelling out for help. Gaara cringed however hearing his former inner demon, the lady Kazekage couldn't catch if the Kazekage even missed his own inner demon. _Shukaku drove him insane for years! _Aiko thought shivering. _What good has he ever brought Gaa-kun? _The only good thing that the sand demon ever gave Gaara was life. That was very important to her.

Suddenly, footsteps halted in front of the cell and the two lovers pulled the knocked out Shinobi into the shadows with them. Aiko could see Madara stroll into the room, his weight supported by a cane, and behind him emerged Éclair, who held a small syringe and in the other was a dagger, it glowed faintly of blue. This made Gaara flinch away and Aiko gulp nervously.

"Éclair-chan, inject and stab the girl for me." The blind Uchiha commanded.

Without protest, the girl went into the cell. Aiko growled furiously from the shadows at Madara. "Stop using my sister as a servant!" Aiko shrieked and went to escape to kill Madara herself.

But Éclair slammed her fist straight into her older sister's stomach, the elder's eyes widened and gasped in surprise and pain. Aiko collapsed to the ground and threw up before her little sister. A spark in Éclair's eyes appeared as she watched Aiko drop to her knees in defeat, the surviving Ice clan member grabbed the left side of her skull groaning.

"Éclair, its me…Aiko." The black haired girl coughed and reached out to the controlled girl's hand.

The dark haired girl's free hand hesitantly stretched out to the black haired girl's hand. Aiko smiled brightly on her pale, sickly face Clair's trembling almost hesitant hand touched her's.

"Cmon Clair, it's your big sister, Aiko, you know it's me." Aiko hugged the girl to her.

The purple eyed girl stared wide eyed into Aiko's chest and Lady Kazekage could feel tears start to rush down from the eyes of her younger sister, who desperately wanted to be free. Madara's laughter erupted into the air, Gaara and Aiko glowered at the madman while Clair stiffened at this.

"You really think that'll free her, then you're wrong little girl," Madara remarked smirking.

Right as he finished his words, Aiko was slammed down against the ground and Gaara snarled at Madara clutched hold of Ran's limp hand. The Uchiha remained in her current state as Éclair strolled over and yanked Ran's limp hand away from Gaara. The Kazekage hit the wall and coughed violently slipping to the ground. The syringe entered Ran's arm and the Ran bit her lip in pain and hissed under her breath, Madara smirked, she was waking up.

"Éclair, finish up quickly my dear girl." Madara ordered her in a sweet tone.

Twirling the dagger, she launched it at the unconscious Uchiha, only for someone else to take the hit. Blood dripped to the stone ground as a black and red cloud jacket landed over the water lily, she was now twitching. Deidara sneered at Madara.

"Sorry, but you aren't getting her again, you'll be getting me instead, you bastard, un." Deidara spoke and pulled out the dagger. He cringed painfully.

Madara glared at the blonde and Éclair started to move towards the blond. However, the crazed Uchiha snapped his fingers causing the dark brown haired girl to halt.

"Perhaps he could be of use to us. In exchange, we'll leave the girl alone, does that sound fair enough, Deidara?" The blind man inquired Deidara.

"Yeah, un. It does." The former Iwa shinobi agreed and clutched the blade wound.

The blonde turned to the red-head teenager and said over his shoulder. "Take care of her for me and don't tell her."

"I'll take care of her, but I can't guarantee it'll stay a secret." Gaara promised his once kidnapper.

"Un, thanks, Kazekage-sama." He gaze one last look to the Uchiha and then turned to leave Gaara, Aiko, and Ran alone in the cells.


	7. Chapter 7

The End of Days

Chapter Seven

Sasori's tail threw another lifeless Iwa body aside so he could search for his blonde partner, he held a blank face. _That damn blonde has gotten lost and killed a bunch of people from his old village. _The puppetmaster thought with a frown as he kicked aside another corpse, half his face was missing. This didn't bother the puppetmaster. _Other than that, he didn't leave me any bodies in good condition to create a puppet with. _That was certainly going to ruin his day.

But then something about several of the bodies that Sasori didn't recognize as Deidara's "art", they were sword cuts. He frowned at this and gazed around. _Dei, who else was with you? And where did you go-? _His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a dark red ribbon stuck in a tree, he ran to it and pulled it away from the tree branch. It was Ran's and his eyes grew. _Oh no, Ran was there too?! Shit…_

After Sasori sorted all the bodies to hide them from anybody passing by or just in case anymore Iwa nin came by, he took off at full speed back to the Akatsuki base, his eyes narrowing. What had happened? And where had they gone. Questions like this popped throughout his mind and he grits his teeth. _That idiot left without me, if I hadn't stayed longer to check on something with my puppets then I would've been with him. _He thought to himself and spotted the base.

"Shizuka! Kisame! Konan! Hidan!" Sasori shouted and jumped right into the courtyard.

However, only Shizuka came out of her room by sliding the door open and she frowned only seeing Sasori instead of both Sasori and Deidara. Then she saw his panicked look.

"What's wrong Sasori? Where's the blondy?" His girlfriend/leader questioned him.

"Can't find that idiot and he killed a lot of Iwa ANBU. Left them dead and where can be found, thankfully I was able to hide them, but I'm not sure how long that'll last." Sasori paused to sigh to catch his breath. "Before I hid the bodies, I found Ran's dark red ribbon among a tree branch, so I've decided that they traveled together. Though I have a bad feeling that they've gotten into big trouble."

As he explained the story, a frown crossed the leader's face. "So, you lost him basically?"

"Uh, no. I told him to wait for me-!"

"What the hell were you doing that he had to wait for?!" Shizuka demanded pointing her finger at him.

"I…I had to get my puppets! He went ahead because he's impatient and already had his clay," Sasori adlibbed himself frowning down at her.

"Sasori! No one trusts Deidara by himself, that, and because Orochimaru left, is the reason that Pein-sama placed you two together!" Shizuka yelled at him, her eyes were blazing with anger.

"Don't you think I know that!" Sasori shouted back losing his calm expression.

As the two argued Sasori's tail, which at times had a mind of its own sometimes, whips away from under Sasori's jacket and it pushed Sasori right at Shi and they kissed. Both blinked in surprise and looked at the tail with expressions along the border of "wtf?"

"One day that tail will be gone." Shi vowed at it encircles her waist and held her closer up towards Sasori.

"Took me months to rebuild that, however," He blushes a bit. "It wasn't like this before…"

" Before, it was trying to kill me, I think I prefer like this." The leader giggled.

Sasori rolled his eyes.

-

"Has our new member been adjusted?" Madara's voice inquired in the dark. He shifted anxiously in his seat.

"Yes, he has Madara-sama. I treated his wound without trouble and he's stabilized." Éclair explained with huge bags under her eyes.

"Are you tired Éclair-chan?" His hand reached up and traced the faint lines around her eyes.

Even though her mind was clouded, her cheeks grew warm and accepted his gentle touch from the blind man. She nodded vaguely at his question. He tilted her chin and placed his lips on her forehead gently. Éclair wrapped her arms around his neck. Footsteps interrupted them and the controlled girl separated from the blind man. Deidara appeared out of the shadows; his hair had changed a bit. His long sun blond hair was now tied behind him, however he let his mechanical eye uncovered, other than that, everything else about him appeared normal with the exception of his usual excited face. All emotion was stolen from him.

"Do you have your bombs back yet, Deidara?" The emotionless blonde nodded and bowed his head. "Ahh, he's now a man of few words. Better than annoying, ignorant man he was."

Éclair didn't reply. Madara sighed heavily. "Now, Éclair, you know your missions. Go on." At his cue, she vanished and blind man turned to Deidara. "You will stay here and guard the prisoners for me."

"Sure, un." Madara smirked at this answer.

--

Haha, short chap apparently. ^^;; read and review please!


	8. Chapter 8

The End of Days

Chapter Eight

Lycan and Raidon stood watching the two-captured shinobi, both men were pacing around the rooms waiting to see their interrogators. Little did they know that they were going to be questioned by two teenage girls, both experienced in the field. Lycan's ears twitched and turned to the Kumogakure Shinobi, who began to mutter crazily to himself. This caught Raidon slightly by surprise and shifted her eyes to Sharingan.

"So, do you think he was insane or that your brother drove him over the edge?" Lycan tilted her head towards her younger sister.

"Ummm, mostly Itoko, but perhaps he was driven wacko in the first place." Raidon muttered shrugging her shoulders. The shifter frowned.

Raidon took a deep breath and walked slowly into the room with the Iwa man. She noted that he's been given a robotic hand in place of his missing one, he was flexing his metal fingers, practicing with them. His hazel eyes landed on her as she shut the door, Lycan watched folding her arms. The man bowed his head to her.

"You're the girl from before, the cursed one." The man's eyes grew in recognition.

Raidon's eyebrow rose. "How am I cursed?"

"You're a host, not a jinchuuriki one though. You'd show physical features of that." The man spoke as if he was ready to preach.

Lycan saw Raidon tense up, the Cathrina host hid her right hand at her side and clenched it so tightly that it began to shake. The shifter began to press her thoughts into the dirt blond's mind. _Calm down Rae, he probably knows those words are offensive to you. _Raidon bit her lip and replied, _Alright. _She unclenched her fist.

"In fact," The man's voice piped up again, causing her to flinch. "I can identify what host you are."

"Enchant me with your words of wisdom," Raidon displayed a blank face and she held up her arm to gesture a shrug.

The Iwa man placed his right index finger on his chin and tapped his chin, his eyes studying her. Lycan released a low growl, while Cathrina chuckled in amusement. **Such a pathetic man. Shall I cut his head off? **Raidon glared at Cathy. _No you way nor. We'd be thrown outta the village for that. _ Cathrina cross her arms and looked away grumbling irritably,

"Ahhh," This caught the shifter and the host by surprise. "I know what host you are. Hello Cathrina."

Cathrina chuckled darkly. **Good to know others than that the puppet master Sasori knows of my existence. **

"Hmm…impressive. How'd you know?" The host questioned the man.

"Your eyes, the pale skin, and the one fang. The one fang symbolizes that would be a demon, however you don't have the aura of one. The deathly pale skin, that's not so obvious, but a good point and trait. The eyes, now those are definitely her's, an icy dark blue, yet a hint of green and gold." The man explained folding his arms.

Raidon bit her lip and hung her head a bit then lifted it up to stare furiously at the man with Sharingan. His eyes grew and frowned. _Seems he didn't know I was of that clan. _The moment that the Sharingan activated, Lycan frowned and decided to get in there before things got out of hand, the Shifter knocked on the door. Raidon's thoughts came into her mind. _I know what I'm doing, that's nothing wrong with a little…torture. _The last word was said very bluntly. Normally, Raidon couldn't resort to torture, but this guy obviously pissed her off good enough. _I know that, but you shouldn't over use that. _

"Come in Lycan." Yet the shifter was allowed in the room.

_I'm going to, but at some point you got to stop me. _As Raidon spoke, Lycan suddenly felt the room tighten a bit and a huge power source emerged. Even her head told her that this was a bad idea, Lycan's heart began to beat rapidly in her chest and eyes flashed, it had to be done. After a few minutes into the torture, Lycan placed a paw on her younger sister's shoulder and Raidon's head snapped up in attention. The redness vanished from her eyes and she began to pant heavily placing her hand over her heart, Lycan gazed over at the man. He just looked ready to surrender. Lycan sent a glare his way and lead Raidon out. The man's pale face stuck in her mind.

-

Ran began to wake. Her eye lids blinked open and clutched tighter on what seemed like a blanket, but she could hear someone sleeping nearby. Sitting up, she rubbed her head, she had a headache, Cathrina must have still been asleep, hell, she was half asleep herself. Gaara was hugging Aiko close to him, keeping each other warm, she smiled faintly. _This is a warm blanket, but it smells like Dei-kun. _ She thought clutching the cloak close to her.

The lily drifted off to sleep again, not knowing something was watching her.

-

Éclair watched from within a tree, peering into the Uchiha house with her purple eyes flaring. Uchiha Itachi walked toward the window and watched the sky quietly before turning to look at the bed near the window. Raidon was asleep, tossing and Éclair saw her lips move and he stroked her hair softly, the controlled teen's eyes softened. However she drew a kunai from inside her shoe and held it up, ready to throw it to catch the Uchiha by surprise. Chills went along her arms and legs as what seemed like a younger version of Itachi, but it was Uchiha Sasuke who walked in after itachi. They seemed to be exchanging words over the sleeping girl.

Éclair threw her kunai and it crashed right through the window and Itachi caught it and both turned to the window, both with Sharingan. Éclair froze at those power eyes, but then gained the courage and jumped through the shattered window. This was going to be fun for her. Using her super speed, she flew past Itachi, while passing him she slammed her fist into his gut.

"Éclair!?" Sasuke called out in shock His red eyes grew in horror.

She took out another kunai from her other shoe and took a huge step and stabbed into Sasuke's thigh. His eyes trembled in horror as his blood exploded, he had not seen this attack coming, and he collapsed staring at his teammate.

"Sasuke!" Itachi called out and he took another hit to the gut.

Itachi, grabbed out of his own kunai and slammed it against Éclair's pinned her to the wall. Then he used another kunai to slash at her, she kicked him away from her, a golden chakra grabbed Itachi and slammed him down on the ground, he coughed violently. His Mangekyo eyes appeared and her arm was set on black fire. She cried out as the fire burned at her, but it faded away once she vanished.


End file.
